


Septiplier Anniversary

by HannahRM



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRM/pseuds/HannahRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its mark and jack's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septiplier Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short. i just began writing for this fandom.

"Jack...Jack" Markiplier screamed excitedly as he ran down the hall to Jack's recording room.

"What mark" Jack said nicely while he ate out of a bag of doritos. Mark jumped on Jack's lap happily in the cutest way and showed Jack a little puppy.

"Mark...Where did you get that?" Jack smiled and kissed his lover on the cheek.

" i found it in the alley way" mark smiled " can we keep it?" mark looked at Jack with a begging frown. 

"mark we half to get it checked first" Jack hugged Mark.

"I already did, and he's all good" Mark smiled and kissed Jack " I'm gonna name it Septiplier flower". 

" oh Mark, well i guess if Septiplier flower is good than we can keep him" Jack kissed Mark back.

"yay!" mark screamed and let the puppy play with the other puppies while him and Jack made out.

" Mark i half to make dinner" Jack got up to go make dinner. 

"can i come with you" Mark begged. 

" yes you can" jack responded.

"yay lets go" Mark got up and ran to the kitchen with Jack. Jack and Mark cooked dinner and had a perfect anniversary.


End file.
